Restart
by at.Shy
Summary: In a jutsu misfire against Madara, team 7 finds themselves reborn...in the past!


**Disclaimer: **I do not own Naruto...sadly

'Italics'=Thoughts

**AN:** Thanks to a reviewer It had come to my attention that my story is similar to "**Back to the Beginning of it all."- by To The Beginning of it All. **I went and read the mentioned fic. While yes, I do see the similarities, I would also like to say that my story is very much my own and I am/is not copying her idea. After reading what the author has written so far, I am comfortable enough to say that my story's plot will be much different than hers. Again I apologize this inconvenience.

* * *

**Chapter 1: Family**

_"I will love you, unconditionally_  
_and there is no fear now_  
_let go and just be free_  
_cause i will love you_  
_Unconditionally."  
-__**Unconditonally, Katy Perry**_

* * *

The silence was deafening as Sakura pumped chakra into the bloodied crouched forms of the Naruto and Sasuke. The three of them not taking their eyes off the crazed Uchiha on the other side of the field. Around them laid broken and mangled bodies, the bodies of their allies mingling to the point where it was hard to discern who was who and what was what. The war had been fought but at the price of to many. Swaying slightly, the boys of Team 7 pushed themselves to their feet, their hand glowing as they pushed the remnants of their chakras to form the Rasengen and Chidori, behind them Sakura withdrew her chakra from healing them, gathering the chakra into the clenched for of her fists. On the other side of the field Madara cackled as he spat out blood, clutching the gaping stab wound in his stomach. His mouth opened into a bloody grin as he glared at them. Trails of blood trickled down his chin as he spoke.

"How does it feel, to know that you have lost!"

Naruto's free hand came up to wipe the dribble of blood coming from his mouth. His cerulean eyes narrowing as he stepped forward. A pale hand on his shoulder stopped him. Glancing over at Sasuke, Naruto nodded in acceptance as the hand was moved away. This wasn't the time for him to let his temper get to him. Silence reigned over the battlefield, only to be broken as Sakura rushed forward, her arm cocked backwards as she readied her punch. Madara jumped back to avoid the impact of her fist as it met the ground. He didn't travel far as two shining fist headed straight towards him. In a last ditch effort, his hand flashed through a series of hand sign, the palm glowing red as he reached out to grab the incoming fists. The resulting bright explosion was the last thing the members of Team 7 remembered.

Kakashi growled as he dragged himself towards the explosion, praying to kami that his team was okay. They had just gotten back together and it was just too soon to lose them again. Stumbling into the clearing, he let out an anguished wail. There the prone body of Madara laid face down in the carnage, his eye blank. Madara was finally dead but there was no sign of the members of Team 7.

* * *

**March 28th:**

Mebuki Haruno cursed her husband as another contraction wracked through her body. Her husband cowered as she threatened to castrate him and shove things where the sun doesn't shine.

"You're almost there Haruno-san, just one last push."

The only response the doctor got was a string of attending doctor merely smirked. This was all too common in woman giving birth. With one loud scream, Mebuki pushed. The silence after was deafening. Mebuki Haruno's heart dropped in fear, weren't newly born children supposed to cry?

"Is she okay! Is my daughter okay!" Her only response was the somber look from the doctor. Kizashi watched as his wife broke down, his fist clenched at his side as he walked up to the doctor.

"May I see her?" His voice cracked as he reached out towards her, his daughter. The doctor silently passed the girl to her father. Kizashi stared down at the bundled child in his arm, a shock of pink hair stood out against her skin. He bent his head down, hiding his tears, the pain he felt was indescribable. Lost in his pain, he almost dropped the child in shock as a small hand smacked against his face. Straightening, he panicked called out to the doctor, there in his arms, the small pink haired girl was moving.

Sakura was tired, oh so tired. Her body hurt and her head ached. The last thing she remembered was reaching her boys and then the flash of light, but right now it was different. The place she was in was dark but warm. Reaching out, her hand connected with something solid, hitting the solid object again, she was surprised to find it warm and squishy. Slowly she opened her eyes, finding it a bit odd that it was harder to do than usual.

Kizashi and Mebuki stared at their daughter watching in fascination as her eyes opened to reveal emerald orbs. What stunned them wasn't the bright color of her eyes, it was what they saw in her eyes themselves, the eyes of someone who had experience all too much, eyes of a person who've been through war.

Sakura blinked slightly wondering if the explosion had made her eyesight dull. At this point she was pretty sure she was dead. There was no way her parents could be here or look that young. It just was not possible._ Why am I so tired? Am I dead?_ Thinking about it made her head hurt, too tired to contemplate the thoughts any further her eyes quickly drifted close.

_I wonder if i'm in the past_. Sakura sighed, she would figure this out later, but for now, she just wanted to sleep.

Mebuki cradled her daughter to her chest, looking up at her husband, she let out a watery smile.

"Sakura, her name will be Sakura." Her husband merely nodded in acceptance. It was perfect, it was fitting.

* * *

**July 23rd:**

Seven year old Itachi stared at the sleeping baby in the cradle. His usually impassive face scrunched up in confusion. Only hours before the child had been inconsolable, crying relentlessly for the better part of the hour, but now the boy was calm, almost like a little angel. Reaching out towards his younger brother, Itachi stroked the fat filled cheeks quickly noting in his head that babies were weird. Looking around to make sure no one was there, he bent over and placed a kiss on the child's head. He may have thought babies to be odd but not this one, this one was different, special. He watched as eyelids opened to reveal onyx eyes underneath.

_I'll protect you._ In the privacy of the room, a young Itachi swore to protect his brother, no matter the cost.

Sasuke blinked the sleep out of his eyes. Watching his brother, he fought the urge to cry. There was just so much he wanted to say, wanted to do, but just couldn't. It had taken him awhile but he realized this wasn't a dream. He was reborn, in the past, he had a second chance. The first time he had opened his eyes after the explosion, he couldn't stop the tears from coming. They were all there, his family, his brother.

Itachi watched as little Sasuke reached out towards him. Giving his hand to him, Itachi watched in mute shock as the once onyx eyes flashed red. As quickly as it was there it was gone. Unconsciously Itachi's hand tighten into a fist in his robes. Fear seeped into him as he stared down as Sasuke. There was no way he would let his father know about what had happened. He would never let his father do what he did to him to Sasuke.

Sasuke tightened his hold on his brother._ This time aniki, i'll protect you, that's a time it'll be different._

* * *

**October 10th:**

Naruto was quiet when he was born. It had been a somber affair, being born in the middle of a war. The moment he was able to open his eyes, he knew something was off and then it clicked. At that point tears came. It hurt, knowing that he was going to lose his parents again. In between the bouts of sleep and tears, he caught glimpses of them, and he wished it could be different. Naruto sniffled as he tried to resist the pull of sleep. It annoyed him that his body was so sleep dependent. He wanted to be able to spend some more time with his parents.

_I love you. I love you guys so much._

Kurama howled as he was forcibly sealed inside the young blonde boy, the uncomfortable feeling of being shoved in the cage was the first thing he felt, the second was an eerie calm. The sudden rush of memories almost knocked him out. The fox shook inside the confines of it's prison, it's body wracking from the overload of emotions. The methodical tapping of feet drew his attention. Looking up, he warily eyed the sixteen year old in-front of him.

Naruto stared down at the fox, his face blank until his sunny grin broke through. Reaching down to the fox he stuck his hand out.

"Truce?" The fox glared at the hand before his maw pulled back into a shit-eating grin.

"Truce." Came the rough growl.

The bars of the cage broke.

* * *

**Three years after the attack:**

A mop of pink hair rushed around the park. Sakura huffed as she scoured the park for someone, specifically a blonde hair someone. Not spotting who she was looking for, she plopped herself into the sandbox. She prodded the sand angrily,_ it wasn't like I can just use chakra to._..Sakura smacked her forehead. She had momentarily forgotten she was a shinobi, albeit now tinier. Experimentally she flared out her chakra and began to search. A moment later she stopped, her face scrunched up in frustration. Sakura had hoped that she wasn't the only one sent back in time. Standing up, the young girl kicked a nearby sand bucket, watching as the red pail bounce and clang. Turning around, she headed back towards the entrance where her mother sat on a bench, talking to another mom. Sakura made it halfway before she stopped. Unshed tears clouded her eyes as she felt the familiar flare of chakra.

Glancing at her mother and making sure she wasn't watching, Sakura bolted. Her pink hair flying behind her as she streaked into the woods that bordered the park. The tears freely ran down her face. Rubbing her tear stained eyes, she mentally cursed at her cry-baby nature. Stopping inside a clearing, she threw herself at the blonde standing in the middle.

Naruto's arm came up to automatically wrap around the pinkette. Tears also streaming down his face. Pulling away from each other, they gave the other a watery smile.

"Naruto?" The pinkette's smile was hopeful.

"Hai. Sakura-chan?" Naruto's face carried the same hopeful look. The two stared at each other, their tear stained face spreading into wide grins. Giggles and laughter echoed through the forest as the two friends became re-acquainted.

Naruto stared at the clouds, watching it float by, it was nice he mused, finally being able to relax. Turning his head, he stared at Sakura. Feeling eyes on her she turned to meet his face.

"Ne, Sakura-chan, if we both came back,do you think Teme came back too?" Sakura looked shocked for a few seconds before a slightly mischievous smile appeared on her face.

"There's only one way to find out!" Standing up, she held her hand out to Naruto before helping him up. The blonde looked as his friend confused.

"Sakura-chan?" The girl smiled before dragging her friend back towards the park. "Give me one second Naruto."

Leaning towards Naruto, Sakura lowered her voice so only they would hear. "Naruto, does the Hokage still have ANBU follow you?"

Stretching his chakra un-noticeably, he felt the familiar chakra from his past childhood, turning back to Sakura he nodded. "Good, we're going to need him."

Lowering his voice he whispered back. "What do you mean Sakura-chan?"

Sakura's eye sparkled. "Just trust me Naruto!"

The girl left her confused friend standing at the edge of the forest before walking to her mother.

Mebuki Haruno looked down at the happy wide eye gaze of her daughter, mentally squealing at the adorable sight. "Oka-san, I made a friend! Come and meet him!" Laughing, her mother let the eager girl pull her towards the her new friend.

Mebuki froze slightly as she saw who her daughter's' new friend was. Her maternal instincts battled against each other as she took in the sight of Naruto. On one hand, she wanted to remove her daughter from the threat, while another part of her wanted to let them be. It hurt her to admit but her daughter finally looked happy, genuinely happy. It wasn't as if they didn't try to make her happy. Sakura would always laugh and smile, but it was never this full. Like she was holding back. For Mebuki to see her daughter like this was heart-warming, even if the source of it was a bit...odd.

Smoothing out her skirt in a nervous manner, a habit her husband never failed to tease her about, Mebuki smiled at the young boy.

Sakura elbowed Naruto, smiling as the boy grumbled. "Naruto! Meet my oka-san!" Turning to her mom, she smiled happily, ignoring her mom's nervous habit. "Oka-san, this is Naruto! My BEST friend!" She made sure to put the emphasis on best, knowing her mother would catch it.

Naruto meanwhile eyed Sakura curiously, his mind slowly but surely catching onto the plan, albeit still muddled. His eyes snapped to the elder Haruno as Sakura finished her introduction. "Nice to meet you Haruno-san." Naruto bowed hurriedly, almost toppling over in his haste.

Mebuki smiled at the young boy. She had her doubts but she trusted her daughter's judgement, after all young children were the most unbiased. "Hello Naruto-chan?"

Naruto's eyes sparkled a brilliant blue at Sakura's mother's acknowledgement. Letting out a breath he didn't know he was holding, he straightened himself. It was the first time he met Sakura's mother and he liked that she approved.

Mebuki looked a bit dazed as she took in Naruto's thousand-watt smile. The pull of her skirt broke her trance. "Neee, Oka-san, since you have to go home, can I stay by myself and play with Naruto?" Mebuki's eyebrows furrowed, Sakura was right, she had to go home soon to get ready for work but the thought of leaving Sakura at the park alone was also a no-go.

Opening her mouth to say no, she was interrupted before she could speak. "..and we won't be alone! The Ninja-san watch us!" Mebuki was confused as to what her daughter was talking about.

Naruto mind finally clicked. So that was her plan! "Yeah! We can ask Ninja-san to watch us! He's up there in the tree!" Naruto pointed to the tree a few feet away.

The mentioned ninja stiffened where he was hidden. Behind the porcelain Anbu mask, the ninja was confused. To start off with, his charge had a random encounter with a pink hair civilian. Both of them seeming to know each other well, despite said charge never interacting with another child before. Second, said mentioned pink hair civilian and charge had known he was watching. No one should know where he was hidden, especially not children. Mentally groaning, the Anbu operative shunshin to the group.

Mebuki stared mouth agape as the ninja appeared next to the children. Warily eying the man as he nodded respectfully. Her attention was once drawn to her daughter as she spoke.

"See oka-san! He can watch us!" Sakura pouted at her mother, nudging Naruto to do the same. Mebuki quickly fell under the attack. "Fine Sakura-chan, only if ninja-san agrees."

Turning their attack onto the unsuspecting ninja. The two jumped in joy as the man quickly gave in. Mebuki nodded in thanks before excusing herself, at this rate she would be late for work. Belatedly she wondered how Sakura knew there was a ninja nearby, but shrugged it off, Naruto must have told her.

* * *

The two children stared in awe at the large estate before them. Sure the both of them had seen the Uchiha Manor before, but it was when it had been run down. The sheer opulence of the manor astounded them.

"Yep, definitely in the right place. They all look like they have sticks up their asses." Naruto mumbled as he stared at the black haired guards. Obviously Uchiha by the large fan painted on their backs.

Sakura giggled before smacking Naruto lightly. "Baka! Three year-olds don't know how to curse! Anyways, lets do this?"

Naruto smiled and nodded before an angry look crossed his face.

"No! Saku-chan! Vanilla ice cream sucks! Chocolate is better!" Sakura looked shocked before a cross look replaced it.

"No! Vanilla is better!"

"No, no, no! Chocolate is!" Naruto let a little bit of his chakra spike. Internally smiling, when the guards turned to watch them.

"NO! Vanilla!" Also leaking chakra, Sakura jumped at Naruto, she internally cackled in glee as the guards became much more uncomfortable. The two tussled on the ground. Now, all that was left of the plan was to see if Sasuke would pick up their Chakra.

Sasuke watched as one of the maids cleaned his room. He didn't like it when they did. After 7 years of cleaning after himself it was odd having someone else do it for him. Absentmindedly staring outside the window, Sasuke wondered if someone exciting was going to happen today. His brother was currently out on a mission, his mother was somewhere around the house, and he had no idea where his father was.

He gracefully, because Uchiha's never do things ungracefully, fell back onto his bed, he felt a familiar pulse. Straightening up, a smirk graced his face as the chakra pulse increased. He knew exactly whom the chakras' belonged too.

Hopping off the bed, the boy made his way to the front door, flaring his chakra as he did so.

Mikoto peeked her head out of the living room just as Sasuke walked out the front door. Curious and worried, she quietly followed her youngest son.

The moment they felt his flare of chakra, Naruto and Sakura slowly pulled apart, slowing ebbing back their chakra. They heard the gate creak open and smirked. Looking back at them was Sasuke, in his mini glory.

Taking in the sight of his teammates, the Uchiha strutted up to them.

"Dobe...Sakura…" He was rewarded with two shiny smiles.

Standing up, Naruto and Sakura smiled mischievously at each other before turning to Sasuke. Arms open they threw themselves at him.

Before they reached him the guards acted but their hands were only met with air.

His old war instinct acted and before he registered it, Sasuke had grabbed Naruto and Sakura, giving them a firm yank away from the hands. The two stumbled to his side.

Sasuke glared at the guards before his sight was swathed in pink. "What…" He let out a sound of surprise as tiny hands covered his eyes. "Teme your eyes!" Naruto frantic whisper reached his ears. It was then that he felt it, the chakra flooding to his eyes. Shutting them off, he reached to pull Sakura's hands away from his eyes, giving them both a grateful nod. Now wasn't the time to let the clan know he had awakened the sharingan, it was too risky.

The other two let out a sigh of relief before a sound of surprise left their throats. They pouted as their feet dangled above the ground. During their momentary distraction, the guards had picked them up.

Sasuke glared at the guards. "Let them go." His voice came out as a hiss. Surprised the guards looked at the second Uchiha heir. "Sasuke-sama...they aren't allowed here." The way he said they was reminiscent of someone talking about trash.

Sasuke's eyes narrowed. "I said let them go." The guards glanced at each other and back to the young boy. "...but Sasuke-sama…" "Let them go…" They all turned to the source of the voice.

Mikoto watched as the guards quickly dropped the kids, she recognized the blonde pariah of Konoha, but the not pink hair child. She smothered her surprise as the children landed easily on their feet.. _These children..._There were something off about them.

Mikoto watched the way they flanked Sasuke, occasionally glancing warily at the guards and back to her. Their posture tense, unlike the playful children they were before. She watched as her son turned to them, speaking in quiet tones. It was odd she mused, they were so familiar with each other, but that wasn't possible. Sasuke had never been outside the Uchiha compound yet.

Sasuke sighed as Naruto scowled at him. Sakura looked between the two of them and laughed. She couldn't help it, they were just to cute. Their tiny faces scrunched up in anger. "You guys..haha..are so cute!." They turned towards her, sharing a look before pouncing. Naruto pinned down her arms as they wrestled to the ground. Sasuke sat on her legs preventing her from kicking out. Smirking down at her evilly, Sakura gulped before letting out a shrill peal of laughter. Tears streaking down her face as they mercilessly tickled her. Her breath came out in pants as she struggled to get air.

"Stop guys, STOP...ahaha please!" They finally relented, getting off of her and brushing off their clothes. Wiping the tears from her eyes, she threw her arms around them.

"I missed you guys…" Naruto's hand came up to pat her back. Sasuke's hand hesitantly rested on the small of her back. No more words were said.

Mikoto watched her son. Bewildered out of her mind. She'd never seen her son this lively before, he was usually so calm and collected.

Letting go of each other, they looked at their surroundings before mentally cursing. In their excitement, they had forgotten one tiny detail. They weren't supposed to know each other.

_Oh shit! _Panic flared in their minds.

* * *

**Author's Note:** Hi guys! It's been awhile since I wrote something, and rather odd that it's a Naruto fanfic ehh? I'm slowly getting back into fandom again, and hopefully this time i'll stay long enough to finish a fic.

Hopefully you guys like this so far! It's going to be Team 7 centric but with hints of pairings here and there! I can't help it okay .''

Please read and review guys! Constructive criticism is very much welcomed! After a year of not writing, I could use all the help I can get.


End file.
